


Casualty

by TeaRoses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finds someone she used to know.  An alternate universe ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "lies" at avatar_contest on LiveJournal.

Zuko is sweeping up in the woodworking shop when the girl comes in, smiling at him and rushing to take his hand in hers. He looks at her, slightly confused.

"I was looking all over for you. I heard they took you away and I was so worried, but I guess you just found a new job after all. Is your uncle working here too?"

Zuko closes his eyes for a moment, then shakes his head. "I... I don't have an uncle. I'm in the city alone."

"What do you mean? I'm talking about that nice old man who called you his nephew." The girl backs away, starting to look angry, but then her face softens. "Oh, I understand. They still have him, and you have to keep it a secret. I heard they took you both away, and someone was shouting about—" she changes her voice to a whisper – "firebenders."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about," he replies.

"Of course. I'll stop now. Someone might overhear, and I don't want to get you in any more trouble."

But the blank look in his eyes persists no matter how long she keeps staring.

"Do you even remember me?" she finally asks, reluctantly.

"No."

"My name is Jin..." she begins, but she already knows it's too late.

"Did you want something? A wood carving?" he asks, in a gentle voice that is still his even if the words are not.

"No, I don't," she replies sadly. "Can I just ask you one thing though, before I leave?"

He nods.

"I never knew, and I always wondered. Did you get that scar in battle?"

This answer is one he does know. "There is no war in Ba Sing Se."


End file.
